Crème fraiche
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Ono and Chikage finally yield to their temptations. Can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crème fraiche  
**Fandom: **Antique Bakery  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** each part is exactly 300 words  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Ono and Chikage finally yield to their temptations. Can they make it work?  
**Warnings: **yaoi

_For Sensei, who wanted some smex with her crepes…_

888

Ono watched as Chikage entered the kitchen. It was all he could not to sigh as he thought about all the things he wanted the other man to do him, once he yielded to the patissier's devilish charms. And yet, Ono really did not want him to succumb to that; he wanted to win Chikage's heart all because the man really and truly loved him.

Kanda watched his mentor with barely suppressed amusement. Every time Chikage entered the kitchen, Ono would watch him like a lovesick little school girl. What was even funnier was Chikage had taken to watching the patissier whenever he had a free moment and Ono was busy. Snickering softly to himself as he kneaded the dough for the sweet rolls, Kanda had the feeling that one of these days, they were going to walk in on the two going at it on the kitchen floor. _Damn! I'd give ANYTHING to see the old man's face when that happens! It just a matter of time…_

"Good morning, Kanda-san," Chikage said formally as he tied his apron on.

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Ono-san."

"Good morning, Chi-" there was the barest hint of a hitch in Ono's voice, "kage-san…" he finished.

_Oh yeah… _Kanda thought as he surreptitiously watched the two of them. _Those two are going to do it sooner than later… I wonder if I'll get lucky, _he chuckled, _and see the old man's face today… It's going to be priceless!! I can see it now… Ono'll turn to him, blushing in that girly way of his and say, "Chikage…"_

_And the big lug'll give him a puzzled look as Ono removes those glasses… _

"Kanda! Get to work already!" Tachibana said as he entered the kitchen. "And don't you have things to do as well, Ono? Morning, Chikage."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Kanda glared at Tachibana's back. As far as he was concerned the old man had ruined a golden opportunity for Ono. He was sure the head patissier was about to declare his love to Chikage, culminating in hot steamy gay sex on the main prep table. _But no, the old geezer had to ruin it! I swear he's got a sixth sense about those things!_ The former boxer, now apprentice patissier, went back to work, kneading the dough like he was pounding Tachibana's head.

"Waka-sama." Chikage bowed or at least tried to when the Antique's owner waved him off.

"Have you started the coffee yet? And the hot water for the tea?" Reaching for a croissant, he quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No, sir…"

"Then get to it! I have a feeling it's going to be a banner day." Tachibana bit into the croissant. Chewing and swallowing, he added, "Word got out that your friend, Jaki-chan, likes the Karina, and we need to ready for the crowds."

Ono nodded, and passing Chikage on the way to the pantry, he asked him to give him a hand getting the ingredients he needed. "After you make coffee that is," the head patissier said for Tachibana's benefit. _No need to get my darling in trouble for nothing…_

Chikage nodded and surprisingly, he managed to do as he was told, quickly and without incident. A few minutes later, he was alone in the pantry with Ono. Quickly yielding to his desire, Chikage gently gathered Ono in his arms. They kissed.

When he broke the kiss, Ono just stood there, unable to believe his good luck. _He just kissed me…I can't believe he did that…_ He blinked owlishly up at the taller man.

"Is, Ono-san, okay?"

He nodded, smiling shyly. "Ono-san is more than okay…"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Ono placed his fingertips on the Chikage's lips, silencing whatever the taller man was going to say. "Let's get to work, before the boss finds us, there's time enough for that later…"

Chikage nodded.

"Oh and umm… would you mind getting the cocoa powder down for the top shelf. I can't reach it and the step stool's nowhere to be found." Ono watched, slowly undressing his would-be lover with his eyes, as the taller man hurried to comply.

888

The day sped by for the Antique's head patissier in a blur of fantasy. Only his training and know-how allowed Ono to work on autopilot, while his mind was elsewhere and busy yielding to his desires. As he swept the kitchen floor, Ono imagined for the umpteenth time that Chikage was busy eating petits fours and cream puffs off his naked body. By the time the piping bag filled with fresh whipped cream entered his fantasy; Ono was so hard it hurt. And having Chikage there, wiping down the tables in the dining room, was pure torture.

He was about to go to the bathroom and take care of his problem when Chikage called his name. Ono thought he was going to cum right then and there, but thankfully he did not. Taking the object of his desire by the hand, Ono led him to the sofa by the fireplace and sat down. Chikage followed suit and it was not long before he was kissing the patissier like he meant it. While the lights dimmed of their own accord, their hands fumbled with various bits of clothing. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Kanda was watching from his perch in the Antique's loft.

Not that he was into gay-sex, but he could not help himself. Ono-sensei was finally getting some from Chikage.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_Good night, Sensei! Have fun…_Kanda turned from the loft's railing and headed towards his room. He could not wait to see Ono in the morning and he sincerely hoped the guy's reality lived up to his fantasies.

888

Ono moaned softly. Chikage had somehow managed to get the patissier's tight white pants off along with his underwear, and he was doing delightfully unspeakable things to Ono's cock. The big lug's talented tongue had a way of pushing the patissier to edge and beyond. Every time Ono thought he was going to climax, he would pull back, leaving him begging for more. Or maybe it was the added spice of danger, the stray thought or two that Tachibana could come back any minute for some forgotten bit of important nonsense, catching them in the act, that made Ono pause. And with a skillful flick of his tongue, Chikage had his head spinning with pleasure that started in his balls and radiated outwards. All Ono knew was that when he did cum, he was going to cum hard like he never had before.

Chikage looked up as he continued his ministrations. He squinted in the darkness and the wanton look of pure pleasure he saw on Ono's face was just like the one he saw when they had sex in the patissier's apartment. A few minutes later, the man came and he tasted just as good as Chikage remembered he did. Pulling away, he swallowed. "Ono-san…?"

"Please, Chikage-san…"

Without another word, Chikage simply walked around to the back of the sofa, while Ono did the same. He bent over the back of it and waited, the sound of rustling clothing making him lick his lips in anticipation. Chikage was one of the best lovers the patissier had sex with, if not _the_ best.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Chikage lightly placed his hands on Ono's slim hips, his erect cock twitching against the patissier's buttocks. He paused, unsure of what to do next, when it all came back to him. He knelt clumsily, his pants and underwear hobbling him and impeding his movements. Since Ono said nothing, Chikage carefully parted his cheeks and licked the patissier's tight entrance.

Ono moaned softly. He was finding it difficult to keep quiet, but fear of waking Kanda, kept his mouth shut. All too soon that wonderful tongue stopped, to be replaced by a finger and then another and another as Chikage prepared his tight entrance.

A few minutes later, Chikage spat into his hand, using the spit and spent fluids as a makeshift lube. Parting his lover's cheeks with one hand as he guided himself in with the other, the taller man gently pushed past Ono's tight ring of muscle. Moaning softly as the patissier felt too good for words, Chikage started to develop his rhythm. In and out and in and out, he moved his hips, the big lug taking his time to pleasure them both. Ono's soft little cries pleased him. If he could make his precious Ono feel good again like he did that morning he went to go see if he was alright after failing to show up for work, Chikage would do his best to do so.

It was not long before both men reached the point where the pleasure became too much and they climaxed. Not even the small mess Ono made on the back of the sofa could dampen the delirious feeling of being "young and in love" for the patissier. His Chikage loved him, far more than he had ever realized. And for once in his life, Ono felt he deserved that love.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Tachibana, unable to reach Chikage by phone, or Ono for that matter, irritably got into his car and drove to the Antique. By the time he pulled up into the side alley, parked his car and got out, his anger had turned to worry that the big lug had seriously injured himself, leaving Ono and the kid to try and take care him. The owner of the Antique's hands shook as he put his key in the lock and it was several minutes before he managed to open it and get inside.

Fear, kept him quiet and just when he reassured himself that no one was here and Chikage was really home, fast asleep, when he saw them in the dining room. Tachibana shook his head as if to clear it. _Tell me they weren't standing there, half naked… and if they violated the dining room, I'm going kill Ono!! That fucking little bastard is going to die a long painful death for seducing Chikage!!_ He stood there, his mouth opening and closing, but no words came out.

"Waka-sama…?"

Chikage's soft voice reluctantly pulling him from his murderous fantasies, Tachibana suddenly found his voice. "Chikage?"

"Waka-sama. We…"

"What?! Yielded to his sick temptations?" Tachibana said more sharply than he intended.

"No," Chikage said calmly. "Ono-san," he looked at the patissier and back, "deserves some love and I wanted to show him some."

"But sex-"

"Is not love. I tried telling him that, Tachibana-san, but he didn't want to listen," Ono added. "That he shouldn't give into temptation…"

The Antique's owner sighed, feeling suddenly older than his thirty two years. He rubbed tiredly between his eyes. "Fine. As long as you're happy and do your job-"

"I am. You no longer need me," Chikage said.

"And Ono does…" Tachibana sighed.

"Yes…"


End file.
